The Clueless Job
by D890
Summary: What happens when during a Murder Mystery Weekend, the team steps in to help their friend, Kat takedown a group of criminals that think they are above the law? Will they succeed or will it be murder? And just exactly what happens when Kat comes face to face with the man she once saved? Will sparks fly again? Let's find out what this Halloween Weekend has in store!
1. Chapter 1

THE CLUELESS JOB

 _A gentle breeze rustling the dry cornstalks._

 _A sound is heard, as a goblin walks._

 _A harvest moon suffers a black cat's cry._

 _Oh, do the witches fly!_

 _Bonfire catches a pumpkin's gleem,_

 _Rejoice! Rejoice! It's almost Halloween!_

 _-Richard Anderson -_

Saturday Morning in Vermont - October 15, 2o11 - Roughly one month since the events of Saving Eliot book one in series...

"Listen, Kat..." Bella Thompson began as she struggled to keep her cell phone presssed firmly between her right ear and her shoulder. She needed her hands free to sort through all the paperwork that currently littered her desk top.

She was swamped and she needed to catch up on all of it. The summer cabin rental season had ended long ago and they were now between the fall and winter holidays which meant she and Sam might rent a couple of their larger cabins for families wanting a homey type Thanksgiving or maybe a white country Christmas, but for the most part their season was over till the new year rolled around. "I'm neck deep in paperwork here that I put on hold over a month ago just so I could help you with your plans for this Halloween Murder Mystery Weekend. And I'm not trying to wheedle out of this, but I want you to remember that if every bad thing you are imagining happens and you actually let this thing fall apart... well, just remember that I tried to be the voice of reason." She smiled to herself because she knew this plan of Kat's was actually awesome and it had the potential to be the best possible thing to happen in light of the past month's events. She also knew everything would workout despite this latest glitch that Kat was obsessing over.

"But Bella... what am I going to do?" Kat practically whined into her phone. "I need all of these roles to be filled for this to work and this latest problem is just too much. I need everyone involved in this to know exactly what my agenda is here and with this growing guest list meaning I need more people to cover them, it's just not possible. I don't know that many people that owe me favors enough to keep quiet about what I really do and I can't risk an innocent person getting hurt." She sighed as she mentally rolled over the guest list in her mind. "I'm beginning to think I was dreaming too big; I just don't see how we can pull this off. I need at least 10 more players and 4 are really important rolls. I need at least one person focusing on each couple and I've already got everyone I trust involved in this project. I don't know anyone else and I can't hire outsiders to play these parts for obvious reasons. There's just no way. There's too much is at stake here."

Bella could just picture Kat sitting in the middle of the floor of her home curled up against the bottom of her couch with her fat old white tom cat, Kitter Kat in her lap. Kat always felt comfortable with that cat and he seemed to know how to ease her stress perfectly. Since Kat had been forced to practically stop both her public job as well as her secret job to recover from the events of the last month with Eliot and his brother Evan, well... Bella knew she was getting bored staying cooped up and away from where the action was all really happening. Bella and Sam had taken over the actual physical workings of this plan while Kat healed, but Bella knew that while Kat trusted them with her very life, she was used to handling all the harder more intense stuff herself. She knew Kat hated sitting out when it was coming down to the actual preparations.

Bella laughed out loud at Kat's pouty voice while she could just see in her mind's eye that Kat was stressing and was probably brushing that cat of hers bald with his favorite brush, a back scratcher. The darn animal hated combs or brushes, but if he saw that backscratcher he didn't shut up meowing until he was being brushed with it. "I've got it all covered." She said into the phone. "You know you can trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Kat stated immediately. "It's just..."

"I know, it's just that you always handle everything. You don't want anyone getting hurt, so you try to do everything yourself. But Kat..." She spoke softly as she reached up to clutch the phone in her hand. "You can trust me... and Sam. I've called a friend for help and she's getting the people we'll need; and before you ask, I trust her and her choices completely. You will too, I promise." She smiled wickedly to herself at that, because she knew Kat might be okay with the friend, but maybe not all of her choices.

It didn't matter though, because Bella was going to get Kat hooked up no matter how hard she fought it, and she knew the perfect match for this woman; and he just happened to be related to her new friend, who was also willing to help Kat out. Bella's new friend would be able to manipulate Mr. Eliot Spencer just as easily as Bella could Kat. If everything went according to their plan, Kat and Eliot would get hooked up over this weekend and they'd fill the local jail with a long list of criminals that had been above the law for far too long. Everyone would be happy, including Bella and her friend.

Yep, she thought. In two weeks time, everything would be perfect. All she had to do was keep Kat clueless until the weekend before Halloween when they all showed up for this event. That was going to be the hard part, because sometimes Kat was too smart for Bella's own good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nate stepped into the dimly lit bar of McRory's. The sun was shining brightly this cool October morning, but the windows were still shaded at this hour even though the bar was technically open. Cora always opened early on Saturdays for some of the regulars to enjoy an Irish breakfast or for Nate to meet an early client.

He spotted the woman instantly. There were only two other people in the bar, so even if he hadn't spotted her right away, the process of elimation would have led him to her. She was sitting huddled over a steaming mug of coffee wearing a dark brown hoodie that shielded her face from the other customers. But she had that Spencer air about her that, like Eliot, was just too hard to ignore.

Emma had called him last night to set up this meeting and requested he not say anything yet to the other team members. He was intrigued despite her saying that while it was an emergency, it was not life threatening... yet. She'd been evasive over the phone, which was normal with a lot of their clients, but this was Emma Spencer-Whitmore. She was Eliot's twin sister and she was married to a career soldier. She knew stress and she knew how to handle it. Whatever she was being evasive about, must be important he thought, as he watched the way she was nervously rubbing her hands over the ring-stained table top as he approached her.

"Emma?" He asked, as he slid into the vacant seat across from her.

She looked up and then nervously looked around the bar's room. He guessed she wanted to be sure he was alone.

"Your alone, right? I mean..." She pointed her index finger towards her left ear. "No Eliot or Hardison either, right?"

He smiled at her. She was really taking this seriously. "Yes. Just as you instructed, I left my earbud upstairs and no one is here. All of them are currently at whatever home they are using right now." He looked up over Emma's shoulder and motioned for Cora to bring him a cup of the steaming coffee and mouthed the word 'Irish' to which Cora rolled her eyes, but nodded. "So what exactly is all this intrigue about? Nothing bad, I hope?"

Emma smiled back at him and reached up slowly to push the hoodie away from her face and let it fall to rest on her shoulders. Her hair had grown out since he'd last seen her, but she didn't appear to be physically upset over anything. She looked just like the Emma he remembered that had burst into his apartment ready to tear into her husband and his boss, Colonel Vance. "No, nothing bad really. It's just... well, I need help, and I think you're the only one who can help me here, Nate. You and your team."

Cora brought over Nate's coffee and quickly topped off Emma's with a smile before returning back to her account books laid out on the bar top. The woman kept a careful eye on her patrons, but especially Nate as she knew he rarely met with a client without Eliot somehere nearby.

She knew Eliot wasn't here right now, and while the man was very good at hiding, she didn't think he'd hide from her. Eliot always blended into the scenery whenever Nate was meeting someone, especially at odd hours, but she always sensed him close by and right now she wasn't getting that feeling she knew meant he was there, hidden among the furnishings of her bar.

Cora remembered seeing the woman Nate was talking too before, about a month ago. She guessed she was related to what Nate and his team did to help others. They were very good at keeping secrets, but Cora had known Nathan Ford all her life, and she knew what he had done and she knew what he was currently doing. She'd have to be dead to not have guessed with all the secrecy surrounding him and his team especially after they'd helped her to save her father's bar.

She smiled sideways at Nate as he met her eye and winked. All was good, he was telling her, so she went back to the books and let him do what he did best, helping people.

Emma followed Nate's eye as he winked at the woman who had brought him his coffee. She smiled as she remembered Eliot talking about the woman being the daughter of the owner of the bar and now ran it since his death. During the last couple weeks, Eliot had been checking in more regularly, and he was telling her some things, although she knew he was leaving a lot more things out. She frowned about that, but she wasn't about to complain, because at least he was talking to her and she'd needed that. She needed to know her brother was at least alive, and whatever he chose to tell her, well at least he was opening up and it was beginning to help heal old wounds; and that was all she could hope for right now.

"Something worrying you?" Nate interrupted her thoughts. He'd seen the sudden frown cross her features when she'd turned back to face him.

Emma quickly shook her head in the negative before replying, "Yes, but not anything bad, promise." She took a small sip of her coffee before continuing. "A friend of mine is planning one of those Murder Mystery Weekends during the weekend before Halloween and she needs help filling some of the roles." She didn't meet Nate's eye. There she'd said it, and while she knew this wasn't going to be easy, it was going to be interesting to see how this played out.

Nate groaned. "You are not going to ask me to play the part of the killer, are you?" He shifted in his seat. He didn't have any good memories about the last time he'd been accused of murdering the mark and having his own team think he'd actually killed the man. "In my opinion nothing good ever comes from those kind of things."

Emma chuckled at his sudden discomfort. She remembered Eliot telling her the story of how the mark had suddenly died, and Nate had appeared to be the suspect. "No, I don't need you to be the killer unless you really want to. This particular weekend isn't about fun, though. I'm going to be truthful with you here Nate, but you cannot tell Eliot about it. Parker, Sophie and Hardison fine, but not Eliot. He has to think it's just a favor to help me and a... friend."

Nate's eyebrows shot up. "Wait a minute, your 'friend' needing help wouldn't happen to be a Florence Nightingale blonde nurse who happened to save Eliot then just up and disappear on him over the past few weeks, is she?"

Emma smiled at Nate's assessment. "See there Nate Ford, you solved that right off the bat. You are a natural born Sherlock Holmes. You'll be great at this. Just what we need."

Nate actually groaned again. "Not words of encouragement here Emma." He sighed as he ran a hand nervously trough his hair. "Do you know how hard it is to hide anything from Eliot? Not to mention Hardison or Parker? Those two can't keep a secret unless it's to torment someone else. Tell me I can promise them they can torment Eliot with this later, and then I might be able to get them to stay quiet. And that's a big might." He took a sip of his own coffee as he watched her over the rim.

Emma was smiling full on now and he could tell there was more to this little favor than met the eye. Someting big was going on here and he suddenly felt the urge to ask more questions. She was definitely getting his interest peaked. He was about to ask what she wasn't telling him, when she reached into the large messenger bag resting on the chair next to her. She pulled out a fairly thick file folder and slide it across the table towards him.

"Everything you need to know is all in that folder. Everything. Just don't let Eliot see certain things in here. And before you ask what things, just let me say you'll know which things once you read it." She released her hold on the folder as he reached out for it. "Everything is in there... your parts and biographies for the weekend, the guest list and their biographies, what's at stake here and what isn't. All of your travel plans are there along with everything you'll need to bring with you and your team. There are more private details on everyone on this..." She laid a bright yellow flash drive on top of the folder, "for Hardison to work through. Most of the work has already been done, but I know how good Hardison is, so anything he can add to this would be fabulous."

She paused as she watched him pick up the yellow drive stick and slip it into his jacket's breast pocket. "Everything is in there Nate. And yes, my friend is Kat. That's what you need to keep from Eliot. He does not know I've been in touch with her or that I've grown very fond of her. And she doesn't know I'm recruiting him and your team just yet, or she'd kill me. While I want very much for those two to get their grip on reality and get together, this weekend is not just about them. The people in that folder, the guests on that list... well, they've evaded the law for fartoo long and they need brought down. That's what this is all about, Nate. Doing the right thing and I know you are just the team to do that.

"That's the real reason for this whole event; Kat has been planning this for months and had to put it on hold last month because of... what happened. This was supposed to take place weeks ago, but everything went into a hoding pattern of sorts. Kat's worked hard and because of postponing the event, she's lost some of her available help, but thank goodness all the guests still accepted their invitations and the extension with no problem." She reached out and tapped her finger on the closed file folder in front of Nate. "She's got an impressive list and I want to help her take them down. I've roped Matt and Vance and Vance's wife into helping me and I even have my grandparents, Albert and Marion on board. They'll be doing parts in this as well. But there are stll roles I need filled, important roles that I want you and your team to handle. There cannot be any outsiders involved in this, Nate.

"I even have your friend, Det. Bonanno on the list. He's working the cop end and is willing to work with us as long as everything goes strictly legal, which with your help I think it will. You know both sides of the law, Nate." She spoke softly, as she watched the man across from her. "You know what to keep Bonanno from having to deal with, when it isn't exactly... black and white. You know what we need to bring these people down and your team knows you and they will follow your lead. All of them will follow you if you take this as a job."

Nate listened to Emma as she spoke, but he knew she hadn't needed to say anymore after mentioning the guest list. He knew he'd take this job and he knew his team would back him up. He flipped open the file on the table top and focused on the first page. A list of all the people including his team was on that page; and their roles were typed out and staring him in the face. He couldn't help but laugh. "Who came up with these names, Em?"

Emma laughed, too. "That's all on Bella Thompson, Kat's friend. You remember her and her husband Sam?"

Nate nodded looking up from the file. "Yes; they're doing okay since everything that happened?"

Emma nodded her head and smiled softly "They're fine. And they've got the perfect place already located. Just outside of Grafton, Vermont. It's a huge old mansion on a private stretch of land with one way in and one way out. Only accessible by car so far, then you have to take a helicopter ride or a four wheeler. The property is a bit overgrown, but it's perfect for the Halloween theme Bella threw together. Huge stone and wrought iron fencing surrounds the entire property and no way anyone will get in and out without Hardison knowing about it. We've already posted security cameras in over 15 locations outside, not to mention every room of the mansion itself. And that was a job; the place is three stories tall with an attic and a full basment. So there are almost five full floors with over 40 rooms to this place. It's perfect and we'll install any additional security Hardison wants. We're blocking off the basement for him so he can work quietly when he isn't performing his role."

Nate looked back down at the list of parts and laughed again. "Hadison is going to kill you when he reads what you want him to do."

"That's okay." Emma smiled. She knew all the roles by heart. "I can handle Hardison. It's Eliot who isn't going to be happy with his role."

Nate looked at her questioningly before returning to the folder and reading down a bit more, then he burst into full on laughter. "Oh yeah. I can believe that. Sheriff Randy Taylor... let me guess - he's not an Andy Griffith fan?"

"Actually the opposite. He loved the show when we were kids. Loved how the man never had to wear a gun and didn't have to hurt anyone." She sobered at the memory. "Eliot always said, that was a great show. Now days, criminals don't leave the cops much choice about using their weapon. Eliot always wished things were like they were in Mayberry. But we were kids then so kids always think like that." She sighed, before finishing. "The times Eliot has had to use a gun... in the military, and well... afterwards... they were hard on him. I'm probably the only one who knows the real reason Eliot hates guns."

Nate watched the woman sitting across from her. He felt the urge to tell her about what Eliot had done to save him and their Italian friend back when he took on Damien Moreau's men, but he wouldn't break Eliot's confidence. Nate wanted to ask her what she knew, but he knew she wouldn't tell him anymore than he would have. What Eliot had done in his past, well... that was Eliot's past and it was Eliot's choice to talk about it, not Emma's or Nate's. He knew Emma would never break the bond she'd managed to repair with her brother over the past weeks, and he knew he had no right to ask her to.

"No, Nate. You're right, I won't say." She smiled softly, as she could see what he had been thinking. "I'm a Spencer at heart Nate. I will always be a Spencer." She paused before she went on softer this time. "We can read people better than most grifters; with the exception of Sophie. Eliot was... is... the best at reading people I've ever seen, he's had to be, to stay alive. I'm not a fool, Nate. I can guess at what Eliot's done in his past, and I can see how it's almost broken him many times, but I also know what's best left unsaid." She reached out for to circle her coffee cup between her hands. "That's why I know you will do this job. Not just because you want to help me or even Kat, but because you're just itching to get a good look at that guest list. You're dying to know what put them on that list. I can tell you that once you find out, you will agree and you won't be disappointed." She watched him as he closed the folder for now and looked at her.

"Okay, Emma. We're in. I'll have Hardison get in touch with you on what else he needs done and then we'll see you in two weeks in Vermont."

"Thank you Nate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat sat in front of the warm fireplace on this cold Saturday morning in the simple one room cabin hidden on some property she owned near Sam and Bella. She'd just finished talking with Bella, and she still had her doubts they could pull this whole con off without a hitch. There was so much that could go wrong and this was just one in the long list to already cause her grief.

There were too many variables and with all the stuff that had happened over the last month, she was still worried about her physical strength. She had Quinn's help, but he was still not at a hundred percent either. She wished she could call Eliot and see if he'd help, but she knew she couldn't. While her own wounds had healed, her heart hadn't. She would have given anything to be able to pick up the phone and call him even to just talk; to just hear his voice, but she knew she couldn't. Not now anyway. Maybe not for a long time. And she knew Eliot wouldn't let anyone see him reaching out to her either, in case Evan hadn't been acting alone. She knew as well as Eliot they had to stay apart to protect each other. He had enough on his plate right now protecting his team and his family.

Besides Eliot's wounds had been more severe than her own, and while she knew he would heal quickly and he was probably out of his leg cast by now, he'd still be needing lots of physical therapy. And even if he didn't enlist anyone's help, he'd still be doing it himself no matter what. Just as she knew Quinn had been working out since practically the very beginning, she knew Eliot would be, too. A hitter couldn't afford to be down long and she knew Eliot couldn't afford to be out of commission because he couldn't leave his team unprotected. News spread fast in their line of work, and if it was known Eliot was out of commission, that left the people he cared about in harm's way; and she knew there was no way Eliot Spencer would ever put his own life above his team or his family.

Kat didn't go one minute without reliving that moment that she took that third bullet meant to end Eliot. From the time she'd last seen his face to the moment she'd woken to see Benji hovering over her instead of Eliot, she'd thought about nothing else. Her last actual site of Eliot had been of him bleeding and not moving on that warehouse's conrete floor. She couldn't close her eyes without that image popping into her mind and she was having a hard time dealing with it.

It had been a long time since she'd cared for another man. A long time since she'd opened up to another man. She'd known Eliot barely hours before the man had been able to break though that carefully constructed wall she'd built after letting her former husband abuse her the way he had. She'd fought hard to keep all men at bay. She never dated, she never talked to anyone outside of Bella or Sam, and she especially never talked about Adam or her daughter, Hannah and in the space of days, she'd told Eliot everything.

She sucked in a shaky breath as she felt this heavy weight in her heart. She knew she loved that man, now anyway, but she didn't know what to do. She couldn't see him and he couldn't see her. Not now anyway and with her last sight of Eliot being the image of him looking dead, well she just had a hard time focusing on the fact that he was really okay. She believed Emma when she said he was fine and getting better everyday, but it was still hard to imagine that with her last memory of him was what it was.

She sighed loudly as she pushed her fat cat off her lap and got up to walk into the kitchen. "Come on, Mr. Fat Man, time for some breakfast." She spoke softly, but the cat knew what she meant and he was already in the kitchen waiting for her. She laughed at the sight of him sitting by his empty food bowls waiting for her. "If you would move that fast when seeing a mouse or something, you'd earn more rewards you know."

Her remarks didn't faze him. He knew exactly how to get food out of her whenever he wanted it. He had her wrapped around his furry little paws. She bent down to pour the kibble into his bowl and let him reach up to bump his wet nose against hers in his thank you kiss. Then he bent to the task of finding the bottom of the bowl and she knew she was now forgotten in lieu of the food.

AN: Im back! Sorry I've been gone so long, but things needed done in my life and I just wasn't feeling in the right place for writing. This story comes from an independent piece I was working on that was really going nowhere, so I've re-tooled it to for Leverage. I think it's going to work out just fine. I've also got copies of all the biographies I made for each character if if you like, I might just post them for fun! Warning, this book is going to have a lot of characters because I needed a lot of people that I could 'kill off' for the murder mystery part of the story. So be prepared. If you need a score card, let me know and I post the Cast list too. Thanks and hope you enjoy this first teaser chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

 _You Have Been Selected to be a Part of_

 _An Experience of a Lifetime..._

 _A Very Special Event has Been_

 _Created with You in Mind..._

 _This Will be a Weekend That_

 _You Just Cannot Afford to Miss..._

 _Come for the Food, the Wine or the Mystery_

 _Because it's all Free* for You and a Guest..._

 _You are Invited to a_

 _Party that is Simply to Die for..._

 _It's a Halloween Murder Mystery Weekend_

 _That Could Prove to be so Much More..._

 _Thursday October 27th Through Sunday October 30th_

 _Two Thousand and Eleven..._

 _Your Room has Been Reserved while the Food,_

 _the Cocktails and the Fun await Your Arrival..._

 _Your Transportation is all Arranged,_

 _All that is Missing is You..._

 _Your Presence is Requested_

 _At Five O'Clock** in the Afternoon..._

 _At_

 _Eden Manor_

 _Higher Townshend Road_

 _Grafton, Vermont_

 _RSVP_

 _Bella Grand 123-456-7890_

 _or email .RSVP_

 _(Transportation Information, Game Details, and Character Biographies to be Mailed Upon Your RSVP Confirmation)_

 _(*This Weekend is a Promotional Event and is Totally Free for the first Twenty-Five Guests to RSVP)_

 _(**Arrival Time is anytime after Ten AM Thursday Morning - Event Will Begin Promptly at Five PM in the Lounge of Eden Manor)_

"Seriously, Nate?" Eliot asked trying his best not to focus on the images springing forth from the monitor screens that made up Hardison's briefing wall. He could feel a headache coming on and this was so not the type of job he would have liked to do so soon after this past month.

Eliot had spent nearly every day getting his strength back physically, but he still felt a little stiff, and he was really more in the mood to perform his job with some mindless hitting rather than having to perform as some insanely silly character that his own sister probably made up just to tease him with. If he was forced to do this, he knew he'd end up punching something and most likely it would be the wrong something.

Nate turned from his position facing the monitors where he had been updating the others on this event/job. He raised one eyebrow at Eliot's tone of voice before he spoke. "Something wrong with this job, Eliot?" He asked, hoping he sounded neutral.

Eliot quietly ran one hand nervously through his longer than usual hair before he focused on Nate. He hadn't found the time to get it trimmed to his liking and it was beginning to bug him. "Is something wrong?" He mocked the mastermind. "Yeah, I'd say that there's something wrong."

"What? I think it looks like fun." Parker added from her seat next to the hitter. Her eyes twinkled from the light overhead as she spoke, causing Eliot to wince slightly. Parker was happy, and when Parker was happy, someone else wasn't going to be; and that someone was usually Eliot. "It's simple and it's like that time Nate killed the mark."

"Parker, I did not... Never mind." Nate sighed heavily. "This is not like that at all. This is to help Eliot's sister and her friends. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help out Emma." He added to Eliot.

Eliot sighed too. "Yeah, well... that's just one of the many problems I see with this job." He loved his sister, but Eliot knew all too well that whatever Emma had told Nate wasn't the entire truth if Nate thought they were just helping the woman bring some criminals to justice. He knew all too well Emma always had an agenda to the things she did, so either she hadn't told Nate everything, or Nate was leaving a lot of important facts out. "I know Emma, Nate... and I know you... and this..." He pointed to all the information Hardison had posted in front of them. "This is not just a fun weekend to bring in a bunch of bad guys. There's more here than meets the eye. Either she's holding back all of the details or..." He let the sentence trail off as he watched Nate.

Nate had known it would be nearly impossible to keep Eliot as in the dark as Emma expected, but he hadn't thought it would be this hard. Right from the get-go, he'd had to start telling white lies to keep Emma's secret of who the true mastermind behind this was. So far, he'd only told Hardison all the facts, and that was basically because of all the information in the folder on the guests plus the fact that Hardison was going to be the one team member doing more than just the role assigned to him.

In Nate's opinion, Hardison's role was going to be the hardest because he was going to have to perform plus try and cover all the players and guests involved; which were a lot. Hardison was going to be spread pretty thin, and that made Eliot's role in all this that much harder, too. Eliot would have to be in several places at once if he wanted to keep an eye on his team as well as everyone else. Plus trying to keep Eliot focused on not killing any of them when they finally arrived and he found out that Kat was actually the true ringleader of this circus.

"I don't see what's wrong here. I'm with Parker, this will be fun, Eliot. Emma's done a fantastic job putting all of this together and her guest list is impressive. I only wish we could add more bad guys and their money to this guest list. There is a never ending supply of really bad guys in this world." Sophie spoke up turning to look past Parker from her seat beside her, to speak directly to Eliot. "Since when do you question how we take down the bad guys, Eliot? You've always performed perfectly, and I don't see anything wrong with this job. It seems pretty simple considering the amount of people that will be involved."

"It looks like fun?" Eliot questioned her. Of course to Sophie it would look like fun. Any excuse to attend a party was considered fun for the grifter. "If Emma has been planning this event for months, I can guarantee you that Matt or Vance would have dropped a hint to me sooner or later. There is no way they'd be able to keep this a secret from me. They both have to know what's going on." Eliot continued to watch Nate as he spoke. "And by scanning this cast of characters list, they have prominent roles, so I know for a fact they'd be dropping a hint to me sooner or later. It doesn't matter what's happened over the past month, they would have said something. They know I hate surprises, especially where Emma is concerned."

Hardison spoke up then. "Look El, man... I don't really see a problem, even if they managed to keep it from you. It's a great idea, getting so many bad guys in one place and taking them all down at once. Maybe Vance and Whitmore have been sworn to secrecy by their spouses. We all know just how secretive you can be when your forced to by the government." Hardison took in the hard look Eliot turned on him. "Hey, I'm not complaining man, we all got a past and no one wants to broadcast the things we've done. I'm just saying being threatened by Emma is probably just like being threatened by Uncle Sam where Matt is concerned." He smiled to try and let the hitter know he wasn't trying to pry.

Eliot sighed again as he took that in. "You're probably right, Emma can be like a natural disaster when it comes to breaking her confidences." He chuckled lightly. "OK, I'll do it, but I still think there's more here than Emma's telling." He turned to meet Nate's eyes as he spoke. The look he conveyed told Nate that if he wasn't being honest with him, Eliot was going to be pissed. And that was one thing Nate never wanted to experience. Being on the receiving end of Eliot's anger.

Nate breathed a sigh of relief though as he watched Hardison pick up where he'd left off on the briefing of the guest list. One Eliot sized pothole in the road to Vermont down, umpteen more to go before they actually got to the mansion. He silently prayed all would go smoothly; at least until they arrived at the mansion and he could pass Eliot and his anger off to his sister, who he ha no doubt would be able to handle it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everything is looking good on this end, Bella." Emma reported into her cell. "Eliot is way too suspicious, but Nate said he's agreed to the role and they'll be meeting me and Matt at the Grafton Inn on Wednesday morning. Matt will be flying us to the mansion, then he'll be heading back to town to stay overnight and prepare to fly in the guests as each batch arrives in town on Thursday." She paused as she rifled through her notes. "It looks like every guest we've invited as accepted from your email updates and no more problems are cropping up so far. How are things on your end?" She asked, knowing Bella was probably having as hard a time keeping Kat in the dark as Nate was with Eliot.

"Surprisingly well. I told Kat that I had a friend she could trust helping out and she seemed to accept that without too much fuss." Bella smiled into her own phone. "The woman is going stir crazy up at the cabin where she's been the past few weeks and she hates having to stay under the radar, but since we don't know if anything else will come from this past month, it's safer for her there. I assume Eliot has been working on seeing if this is all over while he's been recovering as well?"

Emma laughed lightly as she thought about that. "Eliot has been going crazy too, from Hardison's daily reports; but I know Eliot is probably keeping track of everyone involved with Evan and I know Vance and Matt will be keeping him more informed; especially now. I've been to see him once and Matt's checked in on him twice; we both got the same response from him each time, and I'm quoting here, 'I'm fine. Leave me alone and I'll continue to be fine.' That's how Eliot handles things; on his own. I doubt even Nate or the others would be able to get past his walls on how he is choosing to deal with this whole thing. I'm still not sure what to think myself." She paused, then laughed as she remembered something. "But Sophie did tell me she was able to get the doctors to lock him down for a whole week in the hospital right after the second shooting. Something about him saying she was like a mother hen I think and so she grifted her way past his doctors and got him locked down as not being in his right mind from all the pain. I think she was posing as me and from what I understand, and Eliot is mad at me for letting her get away with being me."

Emma remembered Sophie calling her to tell her what she'd done. She'd laughed, but she'd also been grateful because the damn man had needed the time to heal and if left alone, they all knew as well as her that he'd have snuck out of the hospital as soon as he could focus on one door and even if not, as long as he was able to walk through the right one, he'd be gone. They knew once he left he'd have gone off the grid and wouldn't have been found until he wanted to be found.

Sophie's way had not only given Eliot time to heal a little, but it had also given his team time to keep him close and watch his every move until they could trust he wouldn't face plant trying to get from one spot to another. She was so grateful that Eliot finally had someone to keep him focused on who he really was. Eliot was a good man, he just needed to believe that when they all told him that.

In his mind, Eliot would never allow those words to sink in from himself, but from his team, his extended family, well... maybe... Emma had seen for herself how much good they were doing in slowly keeping Eliot focused on who he truly was. Maybe one day he would be able to look in the mirror and see what they all saw when they looked at him. Maybe he wouldn't be lost to her anymore.

Emma silently shook off the worry and emotional feelings that thinking of her brother always brought out of her. In a few days, she'd be seeing him again and once he got past his anger at being lied to, he just might enjoy the weekend that Kat and Bella had worked so hard on. She just might get to see her brother actually enjoying himself and she was anxious to see Eliot and his team working together on a job.

"Well, I can understand that." Bella laughed along with Emma. "Honestly, though I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am to see those two together and not injured. In the warehouse, well..." She drifted a moment as she thought back to being held captive in that warehouse before Kat and Eliot had come to get her. "Well, let's just say I've never in my life of knowing Kat as I do, I have never seen her put a man she barely knows life above her own. Women and children, even some men who have been family yes, but to see her do what she did to save Eliot, a stranger to me... I just can't tell you how much I learned in that instant about the woman I thought I already knew pretty well. Both myself and Sam saw how she reacted when she first arrived with him at the cabin, but that was nothing compared to the way she reacted to the fear of losing him in that warehouse." She cleared her throat as it suddenly seemed to close off. "I've never seen Kat even look at another man that way. And I can tell you, in that instant when Eliot knew what Kat was doing, I saw the same look in his eyes."

Emma coughed lightly as she felt the emotional pull of what the woman was telling her. "Well then, I'd say we're pretty much already family then, wouldn't you?"

"Yes!" Bella laughed. "So as big sisters, it's our job to make sure our siblings work things out and see what we all see, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Bella." Emma said suddenly happier than she'd been in a while where Eliot was concerned. "Yes I do!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eliot stood quietly in Nate's kitchen chopping vegetables for their dinner. He was working at the kitchen bar so that he could keep an eye on what was going on in the living area. He had brought food with him fresh from the Farmer's Market after Nate had called for a meeting about this job. He half-listened to everything being said by his team, but he couldn't help letting his thoughts drift a little.

This was going to be their first job since the whole Evan thing and while he knew he needed to be doing something, Eliot still had this feeling at the back of his mind that was telling him something wasn't right with all of this. He'd learned long ago to always listen to that feeling and it had saved his life too many times to count. Eliot knew Emma, but he knew Nate almost as well, and because of that he suspected something else was going on here than just a job.

One of them was hiding something, and Eliot was putting his money on Emma being the one doing the hiding, and as such she'd roped Nate into covering for her. The man hadn't looked Eliot directly in the eye since he'd announced this job. That meant either something was bothering Nate... or he was hiding something. The others didn't seem to notice, but Eliot had. It was something he'd learned long ago, always know how to read people. It wasn't about being able to grift like Sophie did; it was more about survival for Eliot. Knowing what someone was or wasn't doing that they normally did, that could tell you a lot about what might be about to go down.

Nate was a brilliant mastermind. The man could see ten different endings in one vision and know just which plan to apply and when, but he also had a tell; a major one. When Nate couldn't look people he cared about in the eye and continue lying to them, then something was up. Eliot grabbed the fresh celery from his left and began to make quick work of chopping it for his stew. Yep, he thought. Something was up with this job and the only thing he could be sure of was that once they arrived in Vermont to meet Emma and Matt, he'd find out all the details or he was going to throw a major wrench in all of their work; job or no job.

Eliot had a nagging suspicion of what it was his sister was trying to hide, and while it did piss him off, it also gave him pause. He had a feeling that neither his sister nor Nate were the true masterminds behind all of this.

He had quickly scanned the Cast of Characters list Nate had shared and noticed several names blacked out or maked off. The others probably assumed that the names were all of the people that had backed out and Emma needed to replace, but Eliot had a different assumption in mind.

Hardison had posted the listing but without anything marked out before he'd realized it and he'd quickly pulled it saying it was the wrong list; but he hadn't pulled it fast enough. Not before Eliot had caught two names on the list, the only names he recognized other than his team's. Sam and Bella Thompson. The friends of Kat's who had been involved in helping her to help him. They were very close friends of hers.

Eliot looked up from his work to find Nate and Hardison discussing something quietly between them, while the girls sat going over the character biographies. This event wasn't Emma's idea. No, he had a feeling that the person behind all of this was a honey-colored blonde with huge emerald green eyes, and a stubborn streak to rival his own.

It wasn't hard to put two and two together here. Eliot smiled to himself as he bent back down to focus on the carrots next. Yes, he knew what they were up to alright; and while he didn't like being manipulated or lied to, he had to admit if only to himself that he was kind of looking forward to seeing Kat again.

He suddenly stopped chopping and reached out to snatch a green apple from the fruit bowl further to his left. He quickly sliced the fruit in two and brought one half up to his face, but instead of taking a bite, he pushed it under his nose to inhale the tangy scent of fresh green apples. He had found himself missing that smell these past few weeks. It wasn't like getting the scent from the freshly washed shampoo that Kat used, but it would do. For now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Here are some of the biographies for you - the Mansion Bella and Sam acquired does not exist, but the town of Grafton, Vermont does. So it's highly possible this home might be there somewhere. I have no idea myself as I have never been there, but have had relatives who lived there when I researched my family's history. I looked it up and found it be the perfect town for my vision, so I'm using it. Grafton is a small town of about 700 people in Windham County of Vermont. The Grafton Inn does exist and is a historic part of the town. At this time of year you can expect the temperatures to range from between a low of 30 degrees to a high of about 55-60 degrees. I'm calling the home Eden Manor for the basis of my mystery storyline and the town is called Collingsworth - a nod to Collinsport from Dark Shadows. I hope you are enjoying this. Starting with the next chapter the team will be arriving and everything should begin focusing on the murder mystery. Also, it should be noted in case it doesn't come out clearly in the story that most of the characters that have secrets, are based on one of the guests that have been invited. An * in their bios indicates they have a secret that one of the guests is guilty of having as well. These are the guests that Kat is wanting to get put away. Warning on those secrets - some may be graphic and/or not appropriate for younger readers, so remember that when the secrets are being revealed after each murder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

1\. Katharine "Kat" Malone (Wakefield) as Mona "Mona" Ramona Eden-Collinsworth - Mona is the beautiful, but somewhat reclusive owner of Eden Manor. She married into the Collingsworth family of which the town is named, but was widowed within two years of her marriage. She has not remarried. She doesn't want to turn her home into a Bed and Breakfast Inn as her sister (Tina) wishes to do. Mona has fought her sister on this subject many times, but she is going along with this weekend her sister has planned to show Mona just how profitable these events could be. Mona is only allowing this if they foot all the expenses this first time, to insure all guests will attend if they feel it is a free weekend. She has her reasons for wanting to keep the manor off the tourist lists. Mona has several deep dark secrets, all of which could spell disaster especially for this weekend. She once dated both the current mayor of Collinsworth (Tommy) and his brother (Charlie) who is now her brother-in-law having married Tina. Mona is curretly carrying on a highly secret affair with the current Sheriff of Collinsworth (Randy). *Her main secret is that she was a former call girl having began in her college days, and is now a madam running girls from Boston to where ever they are needed depending on her high profile clientele. She is also the mother of twin daughters (Bambi and Trixie) born during her college years that she gave up for adoption and has she never told them of their true parentage. Trixie was raised by the Eden family's longtime butler (Whitson) and Bambi was raised by a college friend's sister (never named in story). When the college friend's family is killed Mona brings Bambi into the fold as her personal assistant. Trixie already lives at the manor working as a servant. Both girls have worked as call girls for Mona and while Trixie doesn't mind at all, Bambi is reluctant to continue.

2\. Eliot Spencer as Sheriff Randall "Randy" Taylor - Once an eagle-eyed big city detective, Randy's shrewd and cunning nature has helped him to spot the bad guys more often than not... but will this weekend be more than the good Sheriff can handle? Sheriff Taylor has his own secrets; secrets he would rather never came to light and this weekend could prove a disaster for him as well. Working security for the weekend at the request of Mona, will he find the killer before it's too late, or will the killer expose that the good Sheriff is no better than the criminals he puts away? Will Randy discover Mona's dark past or will she discover his? *His secret is that while he was a detective in Philadephia, he used his knowledge to rob the wealthy elderly patrons of the city. He was never caught since he usually commited the robberies when no one was at home, but on his last job, he was caught by the elderly female owner and he was forced to lock her in a closet to complete the robbery and escape. He found out when assigned the case as a cop that the woman died in the closet as no one ever reported her missing. Her body was only found when a neighbor reported the strange odor coming from the woman's home. Randy left the city the next day and while he feels great remorse at the woman's death, he has never confessed nor as he ever gone back to the city.

3\. Sophie Devereaux as Paula-Ann "Paula" Merry - The beautiful and demure wife of Dr. Merry, who once held many a man enthralled by her beauty at bay. Her husband (Peter), herself and their niece (Parker-not that Parker) are guests for the weekend. She knows there's something that her husband is hiding from her, but she is willing to ignore it in favor of his status and wealth. Unable to conceive a child, she is beyond happy when Peter surprises her with a baby boy he claims to have adopted. She dotes on the boy and adores him. *Her secret is that she actually knows what her husband is hiding, but she chooses to turn a blind eye in favor of keeping her wealthy lifestyle and their son.

4\. Nathan "Nate" Ford as Dr. Peter Merry - A successful dentist whose charm and confident manner helps to put his patients at ease. While he comes from 'old money', he enjoys his work and refuses to leave it behind as his wife wishes him to do. He recently adopted a son and presented the child to his wife saying only that he was able to secure the adoption privately with one of his patients who could not keep the child herself. But could he be keeping more than the truth of the adoption a secret? What other secrets could the kindly doctor be hiding? *His secret is that he molests his female patients while they are anesthesized during dental surgery. One woman found out she was pregnant and she accuses the doctor of raping her. During the confrontation, he kills the woman and delivers her child. He has adoption papers forged to appear as if he adopted the child through legal channels and he disposes of the woman's body. He continues to molest his patients, though he is more careful now.

5\. Parker as Deputy Rebecca "Becky" Miller - Is a shy somewhat timid young woman. She is a deputy for the Collinsworth Sheriff's Department and working security for the weekend. She has been dating a fellow deputy (Bernie) for the past two years and she is also the sister of another deputy (Farney). She has always looked up to her brother; that is until she discovers her brother's secret. Now she is trying to find a way to live with this knowledge without destroying her family, but can she do that knowing that he has no intention of stopping? *Her secret is that she is hiding what she knows about her brother and it is eating her up.

6\. Alec "Hardison" Hardison as Deputy Bernard "Bernie" Purney, Jr. - Is the quirky albeit slightly devious deputy also with the Sheriff's Department and is also assigned to security for the weekend. Not much is known about his past. He moved to Collinsworth a little over two years ago and quickly acquired the deputy job and began dating a fellow deputy (Becky). He seems to be able to move about quickly and always appears to be 'lurking about' as the Butler (Whitson) puts it. He is highly intelligent although he is very accident prone. He wears thick pop-bottle glasses that give him an almost comical look. *His secret? No one knows his secret and he isn't telling. (Damnit Hardison!)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

 _Double, Double Toil and Trouble_

 _Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble..._

 _Eye of Newt and Toe of Frog_

 _Wool of Bat and Tongue of Dog..._

 _By the Pricking of My Thumbs_

 _Something Wicked this Way Comes..._

 _\- Macbeth - William Shakespeare -_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guest packets placed in each guest's rooms... Packet Contents: Cover Letter...

 _Candlestick, Gun, Wrench or Knife... there are so many ways to take a life!_

 _Your Attendance is Requested_

 _for an_

 _All Hallows Murder Mystery Weekend_

 _Please join the other guests at 5:00 P.M._

 _In the Lounge..._

 _A Little Party Never Killed Anyone... Yet!_

 _Please come and gather to meet the other guests_

 _As well as staff, hosts and hostesses_

 _But remember one very important thing..._

 _There is a murderer amongst us!_

Before the weekend ends, the murderer may choose you as one of his victims! Have you been good or have you been bad? Have you done something to incur this kind of macabe attention? Or are you just in the wrong place at the wrong time? Only you and the murderer know for sure!

Watch your back as well as your front, because it could be anyone... a casual aquaintance recently met or quite possibly someone near and dear. Who knows who it could be? Don't let your guard down and don't miss any of the events, for doing so may be hazardous to your health! As well as lead the other guests to believe you are the murderer! But wait... are you? Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we...

Something to remember, if you dare, is no one is exempt from being the murderer's target... not staff, not owner nor guest. We all must face our past here this weekend... be ready because things long hidden in your closet may come tumbling out! Be watchful... Be attentive... But most of all Beware!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wednesday Morning 10 A.M. in Grafton, Vermont - October 26, 2011 - Eden Manor Kitchen

"Gosh, Bella! These menus sound absolutely fantastic!" Kat gushed as she sat across from her friend reading over the menu plans Bella had presented to her after her arrival to Eden Manor. "Are we really going to be able to pull off this whole weekend and the food, especially these dinner menus?"

Bella smiled over the rim of her coffee cup. "Yep." She watched as Kat thumbed through the file Emma had made of everything they had planned for this weekend including all the meals Eliot had put together. She sighed as she realized she wasn't going to be able to keep Eliot or his team's participation secret much longer. The whole team was on their way right now, and she knew things would begin to really kick in when they arrived.

Kat looked up from the file to focus on her friend. She was so in tune with Bella, she knew in an instant something was bothering her. She had an idea what it might be, after reading through the file in front of her. "What is it, Bella? What's wrong, hon?" She asked reaching out to touch Bella's hand.

Bella instantly smiled and rushed to put Kat's mind at ease. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all, I promise!" She gripped Kat's hand between her own. "It's just that... well... there's something I need to tell you." At the quick look of worry that crossed Kat's face, Bella cursed herself for not speaking more clearly. "Kat, nothing is wrong. Really, I swear."

"Then why do I get the feeling you've been hiding something from me these past few weeks?" Kat stated, watching the surprise come over her friend's face. She smiled then as Bella quickly laughed when she realized she probably hadn't been keeping Kat quite in the dark as she thought.

"I can never seem to surprise you, can I?" She asked, her tone soft as she spoke.

Kat smiled as she answered, "No, not really." She pointed a finger at the file in front of her. "This whole file... these menus and the plans and all the room assignments... everything here is planned right down to the very last detail... everything here, it has a very distinctive signature written all over it." She looked Bella directly in the eye. "Your friend, the one who's been helping you put this together and hire the additional actors we need... I think I know exactly who she is... as well as the actors she's hired. And I know of only one person who takes such pride in getting all the details down."

Bella slowly watched Kat as she spoke. She tilted her head slightly as she took in the other woman's demeanor. "But you're not angry?"

"About you getting Emma's help? Or her getting Hardison to plan everything?" She paused before adding softly, "Or for bringing Eliot into this?" Kat watched the concern in Bella's eyes. "No, I'm not angry; not about getting the help we needed. Emma's a great person and her husband being military will know exactly what we're dealing with here, but..." she let the sentence trail off.

How could he put into words what she'd been going through these past weeks; about wanting so desperately to see Eliot again, yet dreading it as well. She longed to have a normal existence where she could be with a man, but she knew that her lifestyle, not to mention Eliot's, would never allow her to be sit back and just blend in with society. There were too any families out there that she had yet to help, and she couldn't... wouldn't allow another child or spouse to be beaten or abused as long as she had the strength an the will to help.

"But what, Kat?" Bella asked her friend as she watched the stream of emotions that played out in Kat's eyes. "Emma was very happy to help; and Matthew has all the transportation lined up. The two have been working right alongside both myself and Sam on the grounds and getting all the rooms ready. The two have been huge lifesavers; not to mention Hardison. Now that man is Heaven sent. He lives for this kind of thing."

Kat looked at Bella. She wanted to be angry with the woman, for going behind her back and involving Eliot and his family as well as his team, but the truth was she couldn't. Bella and Sam had been left with this project of hers without her help while she healed up after... well, just after. She just couldn't help feeling a little bit nervous and worried by what would happen when they arrived.

"I'm not completely mad about any of that, what I'd be lying if I said bringing Eliot into this didn't bother me is."

"I know. But Eliot is going to be here; that's a fact. Put aside everything that happened between you two for now and just think about this weekend. We need his help and that of his team, and you know they have resources we don't, so they will be able to follow other avenues we couldn't get involved with. Like the two agents coming that are with WITSEC. Emma was able to get us that help, not to mention the help of other agencies who are all unaware of your background or the team's. There is a state policeman that Nate knows that is also coming to help and while he has some idea of what Nate and his team do, he also knows they get results and they put the bad guys away." Bella thought about all the things that she knew she could tell Kat that would help her out with the mystery weekend and putting all of these bad guys behind bars, that was the easy part. But she knew she couldn't say anything that would help her friend get past the fact that Eliot would be there and Kat would be looking into the eyes of the man who's life she'd saved, knowing she could never truly be a part of that life.

Kat hadn't laid eyes on Eliot since that night in the warehouse when he had been gunned down. She'd kept up with her friends and learned he'd been touch and go those first few hours, but then he'd began to heal, to get better. She knew he probably been hating the healing part just as much as she did, because sitting back waiting to be able to physically work again at what they both did to help others was the worst part of getting back on one's feet. But as she sat there she could still see in her mind Eliot's eyes as his life was slowly draining from him that night...

She mentally shook the image from her brain as she forced her attention back to the file in front of her. "So all of this food is Eliot's, right? And all the other stuff?" She said to change to course of the conversation as well as her thoughts.

"Hardison mostly; he just loves to embellish things, doesn't he?" Bella got up to cross the kitchen and grab the cofffe pot. She brought it back to the table along with a plate of pastries she'd snatched from the breakfast bar and refilled their cups before sitting back down across from Kat. She knew her friend was moving things to a safer topic and she was okay with letting her do that. For now.

As Bella sat back in her chair and sipped from her cup, Kat grabbed up a croissant and relished the wam bread in her mouth. "Yummy." She said enjoying the taste of the freshly baked treat. "Well, you and Eliot should get along well, considering you both love food." Kat really hadn't experienced an Eliot meal, but she knew how much he loved food and the preparing of it for people he cared about. He'd talked about it so easily during their time at the cabin. Bella loved to bake and she knew her and Eliot would probably be enjoyng some conversations over their favorite recipes.

"Look Kat, I know it'll be hard seeing Eliot, at first, but he can help. Both him and his team. You know we'll be able to pull this weekend off so much easier with them and their contacts. In fact, we not only have Eliot and his team, along with Emma and Matt, and the agents, but we have Vance and his wife and she's also military."

Kat heaved a deep sigh as she thought about all of this. "Okay. I'll let it go, for now, but the minute something goes wrong..."

"I know; you'll jump all over me about it." She patted Kat's hand and added, "Nothing's going to go wrong, I promise." And she hoped with all her heart and soul that she felt as hopeful as she sounded.

 _Snacking Menu for Thursday - Check-in Time Up To The 5:00 P.M. Cocktail Hour:_

Pecans Diablo

Wicked Witch's Hairy Fingers

Spicy Skeleton Ribs

Fuzzzy Caterpillars

Howlin' Cheesecake Moons

Mad Scientist Punch

Spiced Green Tea Witch's Brew

Swamp Water (drained and filtered)

Cocktails served throughout evening

Dinner Menu for Thursday Evening

To Be Served Promptly at exactly Half Past Six P.M.:

Dragon Claws with a Rich Blood Sauce

Harvest Moon Salad Greens with Yellow Tamotoes and Baby Carrots Featuring a Tangy Balsamic Viniagrette

Ghost Town Butternut Squash Soup

El Diablo Chile Relleno Torta (Vegetarian Choice-for the Health Conscious Zombies)

Rosemary's Baby Chicken Fillets Roasted with New Potatoes and Served with a Harvest Vegetable Medley

Goblin Rolls with Sweet Honey Butter

Bobbin' for Apple-Cranberry Crumble Served with Fresh Chantilly Cream

Each Course Served with a complimentary Wine Pairing

Coffee and Tea Also Available Upon Request

AN: Sorry so long in updating! Been doing other projects. Another two chapters to come as soon as I can proof them. Thanks and enjoy!


End file.
